1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to in-line skates. More particularly, this invention pertains to a novel construction of such a skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of in-line skating has become increasingly popular in recent years. An example of an in-line skate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,033.
Most prior designs of in-line skates included a boot and a frame. The frame carried the wheels of the skate. The frame would be separately fabricated from the boot and fastened to the boot through any suitable means.
Construction of such in-line skates has evolved and includes so-called monocoque construction where the frame and the boot shell are intricately molded.
In the design of an in-line skate, there are competing interests for flexibility and stiffness of materials. It is desirable that the boot and skate frame be stiff in order to transmit forces from the user to the wheels during the skating action. However, flexibility is desired for comfort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an in-line skate which incorporates both flexibility and stiffness.